


Replacement

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Accidental matchmaking, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Orion wants to know if Megatron has ever found another.





	Replacement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entangledwood (Eryn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/gifts).



> Filling this prompt from tumblr: I wish you would write a Megatron/Soundwave story with matchmaker Orion. Maybe during the amnesia periode in TFP (left by entangledwood)
> 
> It is definitely set during the amnesia arc while Orion is trapped with the Decepticons.

“Megatron, I know it’s hardly my business, but has there ever been another?”

The look Megatron gives him is both confused and a little annoyed. Orion has noticed that the former gladiator has little time these days for things he considers inconsequential or a waste of his time. “Another what?”

Orion almost wishes he hadn’t brought it up. “Another mech. After me.”

Megatron approaches him quickly and rests his hands on Orion’s too-large shoulders. Everything still feels slightly off in this body, even things like touches that should have been comfortingly familiar. “No, Orion. There was never another. No mech could have taken your place.”

“Not even Soundwave?” The words slip out before he can stop them, but he has seen the way the slender mech looks at Megatron. Not even his face mask can conceal what he can read in Soundwave’s body language. And if Megatron HAS moved on, it won’t sting quite so harshly if it is with someone who cares for him so obviously.

“No, not even Soundwave.” Megatron’s tone is final, but his face has become thoughtful.


End file.
